The invention relates to a floor watering system for poultry, small animals and the like which includes a plurality of suspension clips carrying a plurality of elongated stabilizing members which can also perform an anti-roosting function. The stabilizing members are in alignment with each other and are united to each other by a slidable connector. Each stabilizing member has a pair of angularly configured legs which define a female coupler into which is received the legs of a male coupler. A plurality of the male couplers fasten watering pipes below and in generally parallel relationship to the stabilizing members. The watering pipes are in turn connected to each other and carry a plurality of drinkers. This floor watering system can be rapidly adjusted in height to quickly reposition the watering pipes and the associated drinkers as the animal/poultry grow. Typical of such a height-adjustable watering system is the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,422 granted on Jun. 2, 1987 in the name of Frederick W. Steudler, Jr.
In the latter-mentioned patent the watering pipes are connected to each other by suitable couplings, as are the watering pipes of the present invention, and the couplings are preferably those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,912 granted on Oct. 1, 1985 to Frederick W. Steudler, Jr.
The height adjustment of the patented watering system is achieved by a plurality of flexible suspension cords, cables, etc. with a loop portion associated with each suspension clip which can rapidly cant between locked and unlocked positions. Thus, once the watering system has been installed, it can be readily elevated or lowered as conditions dictate.